1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a mapping tool, a PC game having the mapping tool and operation method therefore; in particular, to a system and method which replaces the keyboard mapping table with the mapping tool, and uses the remote signal generated by a remote device to operate conjunctively with the mapping tool to control the PC game.
2. Description of Related Art
In human daily lives, apart from working, studying and sleeping, the rest of time is mostly devoted to activities for recreation and entertainment. Among these activities, video game sites are widely favored by people, and there in such sites usually place various types of video games to allow people to play. Recently, thanks to rapid development and advancement of computer industry, many video games originally designed for large video game machines have been transplanted to stand-alone computers, commonly referred as PC games.
When the computer industry arose, many game design companies veered to design many popular PC games. In order to match the computer peripheral input devices, all actions of each character in a PC game needs to receive the signal transferred by the computer peripheral input devices. Taking the keyboard and direction keys as the computer peripheral input device for example, it may be like that: jump up motion is represented by the Up key (↑) on the keyboard, jump down motion indicated by the Down key (↓), forward motion by the Left key (←) and backward motion by the Right key (→). All motions of each character of the PC game have been programmed by the game design company as a keyboard motion mapping table in advance and stored in the PC game; when a user plays the aforementioned PC game and operates the direction keys on the keyboard, the PC game can understand the motion instructed by the user through the above-said keyboard motion mapping table, thereby generating corresponding actions.
However, the said scheme for PC game design may cause the following drawbacks:
1. although such a PC game design approach may satisfy computer industry's needs, it does not fit human ergonomics, probably inducing injuries or negative influences on user's fingers;
2. such a PC game design approach may at last lead to the competitions in speed between the user's control and the computation of PC operations, totally losing the effects of recreational activities;
3. the above-mentioned input devices of the PC game are limited to the keyboard or mouse, so the user can only play the PC game within a certain restricted space, as a result the extent of entertainment has been significantly reduced.
Accordingly, the inventors of the present invention have considered the improvable defects illustrated hereinbefore, particularly devoted to the relevant development and, in conjunction with theoretical applications and expertise, proposed the present invention of reasonable design which provides effectiveness in resolving the aforementioned issues.